villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wat Tambor
Wat Tambor was a Separatist leader and member of the Separatist Council during the Clone Wars. History Wat Tambor is a Skakoan from the planet Skako. His people have a special atmoshpere so whenever he leaves his planet he has to wear his special armor and speak with a voice annunciator. He is the forman of the Techno Union company which creates many droids such as crab droids and octupatarra droids. He is also incharge of the Bakdroid company which also makes droids. Later in his life he left the republic and joined the Separatists. Skako later is taken over by the republic. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Wat Tambor joined the Separatists to aid former Jedi Count Dooku in his plans to crush the Galactic Republic and rule the galaxy. Dooku selected Tambor to be a member of the Separatist Council led by fellow Separatist commander Nute Gunray. After a meeting with the other Separatist leaders, Tambor, Dooku, and many other Separatist leaders oversaw the production of their army of Battle Droids on the planet Geonosis. Some time later, Dooku's droids captured Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker as well as Senator Padme Amidala and sentenced them to death. Tambor and the Separatist Council were present at the Geonosian arena for the execution of the trio at the hands of three gargantuan beasts. The execution was interrupted by the arrival of the Jedi and their army of clone soldiers ready to fight the Separatists for the first time. The Jedi freed the three prisoners, but Dooku fled across the planet in a speeder bike with the Republic in pursuit. During the chaos, Tambor escaped Geonosis, but the droid factory was destroyed, though Dooku managed to sever Anakin's right arm and escaped the planet. Cortosis Droid Plot During the Clone Wars, Tambor sought ways to gain advantages during the war. Eventually, Tambor and his droids obtained cortosis and manufactured the Cortosis droid, a modified version of the super battle droid, but was immune to lightsaber attacks. Tambor then sent his cortosis droids to attack the planet Coruscant, the Republic capital, but Anakin, now with a prosthetic right arm, fought them off and foiled the attack. When Tambor realized the jedi council would sent Anakin to capture him in his base on planet Metalorn, he hired the bounty hunter Vandalor to kill Anakin. When Anakin reached Metalorn, Tambor activated his cortosis droids in hopes of delaying Anakin, but Anakin destroyed most of the droids and reached Tambor. Tambor unleashed Vandalor and fled. Anakin eventually killed Vandalor and captured Tambor and took him to Coruscant while his base was destroyed, ultimately foiling his plans. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Tambor somehow escaped Republic custody and continued his career as a Separatist commander during the Clone Wars. Eventually, Tambor and his droids invaded and successfully took over the planet Ryloth. Afterwards, Tambor subjected the native Twi'lek to starvation and harsh rule and set up a fleet of Separatist warships around Ryloth to blockade it and prevent the Republic from interfering and set up his base in the capital city of Lessu. Tambor also left tactical droid TX-20 in charge of the proton cannons in the city of Nabat, which he conquered. However, a Republic fleet soon arrived to librate Ryloth and Tambor ordered the fleet to open fire on the Republic fleet. After a skirmish between the two fleets, Anakin, now a Jedi Knight, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, obliterated the Separatist blockade and the Republic proceeded to land on Ryloth's surface. Later, Dooku contacted Tambor and revealed his frustration that the blockade was destroyed and ordered him to loot all of Ryloth's valuable possessions and escape the planet before the Republic reached Lessu. While Tambor was looting from Lessu, Jedi Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, and their men reached Nabat and rescued the citizens there, who in turn destroyed TX-20. Tambor later ordered his Tactical Droid TA-175 to launch a squad of hyna bombers to bomb Twi'lek villages. Though Dooku ordered Tambor to flee Lessu early, Tambor decided to wait until the last of Lessu's loot was taken. However, TA-175 grew too impatient and escaped aboard Tambor's shuttle before he could load the last of the loot. However, unknown to Tambor, Dooku planned to bomb Lessu whether Tambor had escaped or not. Eventually, Windu allied with the Twi'lek freedom fighters, a resistance against Tambor led by Cham Syndulla and attackeed Lessu. Tambor attempted to escape as the last of the loot was loaded, but he was captured by Windu and Syndulla. At the same time, Anakin and Ahsoka destroyed Dooku's hyena bombers, ultimately liberating Ryloth from the Separatists and ending Tambor's reign of terror. While Ryloth was reinstated within the Republic, Tambor was taken to Coruscant and imprisoned. However, he would escape again. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Near the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic slowly gained the upper hand over the Separatists, though they eventually took Chancellor Palpatine hostage. Eventually, Dooku and Grievous attacked Coruscant, which resulted in Dooku's death at the hands of Anakin and Palpatine's rescue, but Grievous escaped before he could be captured. After escaping, Grievous relocated Tambor and his fellow Separatists to planet Mustafar. Later, Grievous was killed by Obi-Wan on planet Utapau. However, Anakin was sent to Mustafar to eliminate the Council. Upon arrival, Anakin disguised himself and began killing the Council members off, one by one. Tambor recognized him as Anakin before he was struck down and killed by Anakin, effectively ending the war with a Republic victory. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Starvers Category:Anarchist Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Fascists Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyers